1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension arm made of metal and synthetic resin material.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a suspension system for a vehicle includes a chassis spring, which connects a vehicle body and an axle and relieves impacts transmitted from ground, a shock absorber, which is designed to smooth out or damp shock impulse, and dissipate kinetic energy, and a stabilizer, which relieves oscillation of a vehicle.
A suspension system may be divided into a front suspension system and a rear suspension system according to mounting position, and the front suspension system connects a frame and an axle to support a vehicle body, absorbs impact of wheels and simultaneously a parts of a steering is mounted thereof.
The front suspension system is mainly divided into a rigid axle suspension and an independent suspension, and recently the independent suspension has been primarily used for a passenger car, and the rigid axle suspension has been used for a heavy vehicle such as a bus or a truck.
The independent suspension is mainly divided into a Wish Bone type and a Strut or Mcpherson Type, and each wheel of the independent suspension is attached to the frame independently, so that a road bump affecting one wheel has no effect on the others.
A suspension system, so called a control arm, is one of main element in the suspension system and connects wheels, braking system and so on to the vehicle body.
The suspension arm requires high rigidity against vibration and lightweight so that materials for the suspension arm are changed from steel to aluminum or plastic and also the suspension arm with high rigidity and lightweight is not cost competitive.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.